


Uma carta para o meu quase amor

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Numa noite de outono em que os pensamentos fluem sem parar, Sakura os transborda em palavras que talvez jamais terá coragem de expressar.





	Uma carta para o meu quase amor

**Author's Note:**

> Ideia simples que me veio à mente sobre um possível arrependimento da Sakura quanto a sua escolha no passado.

Naruto, você está bem?

Espero que não esteja desmaiando no escritório nem correndo de um lado para o outro sem descansar. Você sempre foi do tipo que se empenhava numa coisa até cair de exaustão e embora eu admire isso, preocupo-me com seu bem-estar. Peço desculpas por não perguntar pessoalmente, achei que seria estranho ir até você só para isso. Ligar também passou por minha cabeça, mas todas as tentativas não passaram de encarar o celular e desistir em seguida.

Como as palavras se perdiam assim? Pensei em voz alta. Pareciam ter fugido para longe tão distantes quanto uma lembrança antiga que duvidamos de sua existência. Mas elas estão aqui na minha cabeça gritando coisas que não me deixam ficar em paz, e é por isso que lhe escrevo.

Lembra quando Sasuke estava fora da vila? Foi uma época muito ruim em que eu rezei pelo retorno dele e chorei muitas vezes. São tempos que detestava recordar e os escondia debaixo de qualquer momento feliz que conseguisse cobri-los da minha mente.

Deve estar se perguntando o motivo de eu começar a falar do Sasuke numa carta que deveria ser para você. Se pensar só um pouquinho vai entender, mas sei que você ainda é devagar para compreender algumas coisas e não quero nem por um instante confundir sua cabeça.

Eu comecei a pensar no seu sorriso, todos os lindos sorrisos que você me dava como se eu fosse o seu mundo, cheios de um sentimento tão puro e forte que me confundia e assustava. Sim, Naruto, assustava. Assim como você deve estar agora com os olhos arregalados por ter lido isto. Sabe por quê? Porque eu sempre esperei isso de outra pessoa e era desconfortável e doloroso receber de você. Porque a pergunta: por que não o Sasuke?, enchia meus pensamentos até me paralisar de raiva e tristeza. E voltava toda vez que você demonstrava seus sentimentos como uma onda prestes a me engolir.

Depois comecei a lembrar do seu olhar carinhoso e profundo, às vezes abobado e admirado. Não se limitava a me ver de forma superficial. Invadia meu interior até encontrar a menina indefesa que se escondia ali e lhe prometer novamente que a protegeria. Muitas vezes, encontrei força nesse olhar.

De tanto lembrar, a tristeza veio, e eu enxerguei coisas que preferia ter deixado na escuridão como minha presunção de achar que você sempre estaria ao meu lado e que nossa amizade continuaria do mesmo jeito.

Não, não estou lhe culpando, e se fosse colocar a culpa em alguém seria em mim. Fui eu quem me afastei primeiro pensando que estava fazendo algo bom para você.

Fiz porque seus sentimentos por mim eram iguais aos que eu tinha pelo Sasuke: prendiam de um jeito impossível de se soltar e cegavam inclusive da luz do sol. Sem passado antes de quem amávamos, sem futuro se não fizessem parte dele. Eu quis lhe dar a liberdade que não podia alcançar. Queria que ao menos um de nós soubesse o que era ser amado.

E consegui. Você foi, é, e será até o fim, tenho certeza!

Isso me deixa feliz, mas não impede que outra parte de mim sinta a tristeza de não passar mais tempo com você, a saudade do seu riso e de suas bobagens ou dos poucos minutos que ficava quieto. Eu gostava de observá-los, não sei dizer porquê.

Acho que agora já entendeu a razão dessa carta, mas deve estar pensando que existiam formas mais fáceis de dizer uma porção de palavras. Concordo. Mas se estou me esforçando para manter a caligrafia decente é porque algo está engasgado e só de pensar em escrever minhas mãos ficam trêmulas.

Já se arrependeu de uma atitude da qual tinha certeza? Espero que não. É uma sensação horrível. Às vezes olho para o passado imaginando os caminhos que ele tomaria se minhas escolhas fossem diferentes, se eu tivesse me dado conta que possuía alternativas ao invés de acreditar que aquela estrada era a única. Se eu tivesse olhado mais para mim...

Não quero colocá-lo na minha tristeza de novo, desculpe, por agora e todas as vezes que de forma egoísta o machuquei enquanto buscava o Sasuke, por ser egoísta novamente a partir desta linha... Eu sinto sua falta como nunca senti antes.

Sei que não deveria dizer isso nem mesmo entendo o que significa, mas é uma verdade que me acompanha feito uma sombra e cresce a cada dia, tanto que prefiro evitar lhe ver. Porém a covardia que me impede é a mesma que me perturba com lembranças e certezas que eu não quero ter! Porque o tempo passou e levou nossa chance e não vai voltar para nos dar uma segunda!

Você entende, Naruto?! Entende todas as coisas que eu quero, mas não posso lhe dizer?! São elas que me fazem desviar do seu caminho! São elas que me torturam durante a noite e me acordam pela manhã!

Eu queria que não existissem entaladas na minha garganta, que pudéssemos sentar e conversar sobre elas como conversávamos sobre outros assuntos. Seria estranho e vergonhoso. Levaríamos alguns minutos para conseguir falar sem gaguejar, ficaríamos vermelhos e travados, embolaríamos as frases até que uma ou duas finalmente expressassem o que queríamos, então eu me sentiria gelada e pediria para pensar um pouco, você ficaria tristonho, certo de que tudo estaria acabado para depois de uma semana receber a resposta. Seria assim a nossa chance, e eu pensaria sobre ela sabendo que meu mundo giraria de um jeito que nunca mais voltaria para o antigo lugar.

Naruto, eu não sou incrível como você acha. Sou medrosa, fraca e boba. Faço péssimas escolhas e sofro por causa delas. Tento consertá-las, mas o remendo sai pior do que a rachadura. Tropeço a cada dois passos e finjo que está tudo bem. Fecho os olhos para o que dói, esperando parar de doer.

Naruto, se a coragem me ajudar a lhe entregar esta carta, peço que a esqueça depois de ler. Rasgue, incendeie, não importa, apenas apague a existência dessas linhas do mundo e da sua cabeça.

 

_Haruno Sakura_

 


End file.
